Decidir tu destino
by Lady Nemon
Summary: Agatha es una chica que lo tiene todo, pero no parece feliz y sin saberlo será una gran ayuda para nuestros jovenes amigos.


**Introducción**

**(Spoiler)**

**Este es un Cáp. Que tendría que venir después de Birthmark, capítulo en que Slade vuelve de entre los muertos para llevarse a su nueva aprendiz, Raven. Al parecer Slade ahora es servidor de Trigón. En este capítulo es el cumpleaños de Raven, los titanes tratan de festejárselo, pero ella dice que no hay nada que celebrar (aparentemente por que ella es producto de la violación de Trigón a Arella) Slade les tiene una trampa y comienza a seguir a Raven, a quien luego de rajarle casi todas las ropas y dejar al descubierto extraños tatuajes en la piel de Raven, parecidos a uno que tiene ahora Slade en la frente. Slade hace que a Raven le crezca el cabello y le hace recordar una visión en la que está todo el mundo destruido gracias a su padre. En este capítulo también se revela que cuando Raven nació en Azarath una profecía dijo que ella iba a estar ligada al final del mundo. **

**AGATHA **

Una chica caminaba con la cabeza alta por las grandes calles de una ciudad que aún no conocía muy bien a pesar de que llevaba un ya año viviendo ahí. El uniforme negro con un listón rojo dejaba ver que aquella chica pertenecía a la Escuela privada de señoritas de Jump city.

La chica caminaba a paso lento con una mochila negra de un solo tirante cruzada y desde uno de los bolsillos salían unos audífonos que llevaba puestos en sus orejas. Por ellos la música fluía haciéndole pensar que nada más en el mundo existía.

Su ondulado cabello se movía armoniosamente junto con sus delicados pasos. Sus ojos de color gris pálido iban entre abiertos, haciendo que se notaran aún más las tupidas y largas pestañas. Como todas las chicas de la Escuela privada de señoritas de Jump City, tenía un lindo cuerpo y una piel delicada que le daba un increíble toque de feminidad.

Sus altivos movimientos y la seguridad que de notaba su rostro eran increíbles. Cualquier persona que viera en la calle a esta chica pensaría que es la chica más afortunada del mundo, sin siquiera conocerla. Y es que el aura que rodeaba a esta chica le daba esa impresión a la gente. ¿Pero era ella tan perfecta? ¿Seria ella la chica más afortunada del mundo? Este no es el momento de descubrirlo.

Como todos los días a las 4PM caminaba, esta chica, a casa absorta en su música y mirando todo, pero no viendo nada. Quizá era por eso que no conocía bien la ciudad. Dobló en la esquina de la florería con el puesto de salchichas, lentamente con pasos cortos como toda señorita. Subió el volumen de la música. Algo no la dejaba escuchar bien.

Cuando estaba por cruzar la calle el semáforo dio el rojo. Esperó el verde con una cuantas personas más. Hubo una explosión, pero no la sintió, ni siquiera notó que la gente al lado de ella miraba aterrorizada hacia el suelo. Otra explosión esta si la sintió por que por la magnitud cayó de espalda al suelo. Generalmente tenía buenos reflejos, pero el estar escuchando música la había distraído. Rápidamente se sacó los audífonos y comenzó a buscar de donde había venido la explosión. A la mitad de la calle en el suelo había un gran agujero de donde habían salido tres personas. Una chica de cabello rosado que lanzaba rayos del mismo color, un enano calvo que volaba gracias a un aparato en su espalda y un…una cosa peluda y musculosa que parecía ser hombre. Los tres individuos comenzaron a destrozar y saquear las tiendas de alrededor. La chica miraba junto con las demás personas un tanto sorprendida la escena.

Los individuos se dirigían hacia la tienda de antigüedades, la chica con unos rayos destrozó la vitrina, mientras la cosa se llevaba lo que había en ella y el enano tenía una "amigable" conversación con la dueña del local.

Dame lo que tienes en la caja anciana- decía el descarado chico mientras la apuntaba con una extraña pistola.

Por favor, es todo lo que tengo no te lo lleves- decía sollozando la anciana, mientras sostenía una pequeña caja en las manos.

Dámelo anciana- decía amenazando con apretar el gatillo

La anciana comenzó a llorar más pronunciadamente. La chica aún parada en la cruzada de la calle miró a su alrededor, estaba lleno de hombres adultos y ninguno hacía nada, eso le dio vergüenza ajena y sin saber bien lo que hacía se sujetó bien la mochila y corrió hacia donde estaba la anciana. La chica de cabellos rosados y la cosa peluda estaban demasiado ocupados robando todo lo que pudieran retener así que no la vieron pasar. El enano volador estaba despaldas a ella así que no pudo esquivar la fuerte patada que le había dado la chica y que lo dejó derribado en el suelo. La chica tomó de un brazo a la anciana y las dos salieron corriendo, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte porque la chica de cabellos rosados esta vez la había visto y al notar que escapaba con la anciana le tiró unas ráfagas de rayos rosados que fueron a parar directamente a ella que por instinto había cubierto a la anciana.

La chica cayó de bruces al suelo. En ese instante un grupo de 5 superhéroes apareció en la escena.

- Miren a quienes tenemos aquí ¿si no los Jóvenes tarados- dijo burlonamente el enano que ya se había levantado del suelo.

No estamos para bromas Gizmo- dijo el líder del grupo, que llevaba sus ojos cubiertos por un antifaz- Titanes al ataque.

Los cinco chicos salieron disparados a pelear contra los asaltantes. Una chica de cabellos color lavanda y una túnica azulina, juntó con un chico verde, peleaban con gran empeño contra la chica de cabellos rosados. La chica de la túnica tenía con poderes psíquicos y con ellos levantaba objetos que estaban alrededor de ella y los lanzaba hacía la otra chica que los esquivaba todos, pero en un momento de distracción un auto calló sobre ella y una serpiente verde la apretó fuertemente evitando que saliera.

Mientras esto pasaba el enano volador, llamado Gizmo, que estaba a unos 6 metros de altura, se burlaba de un chico mitad metal arrojándole pequeñas bombas que le daban cargas eléctricas.

-ya me las pagarás- gritaba el muchacho de metal, lanzándole uno de sus brazos que pasó rozando al chico verde, que se comenzó a burlar y siguió arrojando bombas, pero el brazo que había sido arrojado se había devuelto como un boomerang y le había dado justo en la cosa que llevaba en su espalda y lo hizo caer aturdido al suelo.

Una chica colorina y el líder del grupo esquivaban montones de objetos que eran arrojados por la cosa peluda. La chica colorina comenzó a lanzar rayos verdes a la cara de la cosa y el chico del antifaz se había encargado de lanzarle una bomba lo que lo arrojó lejos.

- Esto fue muy fácil- dijo el líder del grupo- Alumnos de la H.I.V.E creo que han perdido su forma- La sorpresa del líder fue mayúscula cuando los cuerpos de sus contrincantes habían explotado demostrando que eran robots.

- pero que rayos- dijo el chico de metal expresando en palabras la sorpresa que sentía en ese minuto.

- AYUDA POR FAVOR- una anciana a la mitad de la calle gritaba desesperada. Los cinco chicos se acercaron corriendo- esta chica fue herida por unos rayos - explicaba la anciana a los chicos- ella me salvó es una jovencita muy valiente.

- aún no viene la ambulancia, ni la policía- dijo la chica del cabello lavanda. En ese momento la chica que estaba en el suelo, abrió lentamente los ojos y sin notar las 6 miradas que tenía sobre ella trató de levantarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo se tocó el estomago y comenzó a vomitar, luego cayó nuevamente al suelo.

- creo que esta chica esta mal- dijo mirándola triste la joven colorina.

debemos llevarla al hospital- inquirió el chico verde.

- pero esta muy lejos y ella necesita rápida atención- dijo el chico de metal mientras la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba en sus brazos.

- llevémosla a la torre T- dijo el líder del grupo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Agatha J. Garland, de nacionalidad inglesa, estudia en la Escuela de señoritas de Jump City…- decía Robin leyendo una pequeña tarjeta de color rosado, que había encontrado en los bolsillos exteriores del bolso que llevaba la chica.

-Esa escuela es carísima, debe tener mucho dinero- decía chico bestia – podríamos cobrarle los gastos médicos y yo juntaría dinero para comprar una moto.

- No seas tonto chico bestia, no haremos eso ella esta enferma por salvar a una persona- sentenció molesto el líder- su número de teléfono es 4569863. Raven haz el favor de comunicarnos con su casa.

La chica marcó el número de teléfono pero luego de unos cuantos minutos de que nadie contestaba se rindió.

-creo que no hay nadie en su casa- comentó Raven

De pronto por la puerta salió Starfire y Cyborg.

- la chica ya esta mejor- dijo Cy- solo se le había alterado su ritmo cardíaco. Aún así no despierta todavía.

Todos se sentaron a descansar en el sillón, mientras esperaban que la chica despertara. Raven tomó el libro de Azarath y se puso a leer, pero en verdad estaba pensando en otra cosa, Cyborg se puso a jugar junto con Robin una partida de "autos de carreras: reactivados", Starfire comenzó a hacer cosquillas a su babosa mascota. Todos hacían algo menos chico bestia que contemplaba afanado el bolso de la chica.

no les da curiosidad ver que hay adentro- dijo a los demás.

no- respondieron todos.

pero puede que haya algo realmente interesante, su familia tiene dinero y los ricos siempre tienen cosas interesantes.

chico bestia no podemos abrir su bolso- dijo Robin sin sacar la vista del video juego.

eso seria invadir la privacidad de esta chica- dijo seria Starfire- en mi planeta a la gente que invade la privacidad se les llama krisblorfest.

¿Qué me dicen ustedes Raven y Cy?

no tengo ni el menos interés que hay en ese bolso- dijo siguiendo con su lectura Raven

¿y tú Cy?

bueno la verdad es que me da un poco de curiosidad- dijo el chico metálico- pero no creo que sea correcto abrirlo

Bien entonces yo lo abriré- chico bestia tomó el bolso negro de sobre la mesa y antes de que alguien lo detuviera lo abrió y vacío su contenido en el suelo.

Del bolso cayeron unos cuantos cuadernos, unos libros, un estuche (del que se salieron todos los lápices) un discman, algunos accesorios de aseo, una billetera y la caja de una película.

Chico bestia lo desordenaste todo- dijo enojado Robin.

eres todo un klisbloferst- dijo a su tiempo también molesta Starfire.

ni siquiera habia algo bueno- dijo refunfuñando chico bestia.

Pero eso no pensaba Raven que estaba mirando de reojo las cosas que había en el suelo cuando algo le llamó la atención.

ella…tiene… La melancólica muerte de chico ostra- dijo sorprendida Raven. Todos la quedaron mirando extrañados- es un libro no muy fácil de conseguir agregó- un tanto sonrojada, acercándose adonde estaban las cosas y tomando el libro.

Bestita mira- dijo Cy señalando la película del suelo- es "El ataque de los zombis mutantes que chorrean sangre VIII" esa película todavía no llega aquí. Dijo tomándola y leyendo una pequeña nota que decía: _Un pequeño regalo, se que te mueres por verla. Anne-_

Esta tal Anne es una ídola- dijo Chico bestia mirando embobado la película.

No se como a alguien a quien le gusta un libro como éste, querría ver esa estúpida película- dijo con su tono monótono Raven

chicos creo que deberíamos guardar estás cosas, la chica podría despertar y…- Robin no concluyó la oración.

mira Robin esta chica también tiene gusto de los adornos para el cabello- dijo emocionada Starfire.

¿tú también Star? – Robin estaba decepcionado.

Los titanes se entretuvieron un rato mirando las cosas, Raven leía el libro, Starfire se fascinaba con cada lápiz u otro objeto que viera, Chico bestia revisaba los apuntes de los cuadernos de la chica y reiteraba muchas veces que no entendía nada, Cyborg pensaba en pedirle la película para sacarle una copia y Robin miraba enojado por lo bajo.

Chico bestia entre la revisión de los cuadernos dejó caer una foto.

miren es una foto de su curso- en la foto habían diez niñas todas con los uniformes muy limpios y sus cabellos pulcramente cepillados. De abajo de la foto recitaba _clase 2004_.

Chico bestia tenía razón- dijo por lo bajo Raven y todos parecían sorprendidos- son chicas un tanto snob.

De pronto la puerta de la torre para entrar a la sala se abrió y de ella salio una chica con cara asustada.

juro que se cayeron- dijo gritando el chico bestia cuando la chica vio que tenía sus cuadernos en las manos.

este es un hospital bastante extraño- dijo sorprendida la chica con un acento británico.

este no es un hospital- aclaró Robin, lo que pasa es que te llegó un rayo de mala suerte de Jinx y quedaste inconsciente por eso te trajimos aquí esta es la torre T.

¿la torre que esta en una isla y donde viven los jóvenes titanes?

sí- contestó Robin. Luego miro enojado a los demás- tus cosas se cayeron las estábamos recogiendo. Todos desde atrás pusieron la mayor cara de ángeles que pudieron.

¿Qué hora es- preguntó aún aturdida la chica

las 6pm

¡OH! Dios, mis padres deben estar preocupados- dijo la chica con cara de desesperación y fue donde estaban sus cosas a sacar su teléfono celular.

ya llamamos a tu casa, muchas veces y no había nadie- dijo Raven

es que yo aquí vivo sola, mis padres están en otro país.

¿sola- preguntaron todos.

sí y a veces se queda la sirvienta- dijo exasperada mientras prendía el teléfono celular que al parecer no funcionaba- maldición se le acabó la batería.

nosotros podemos prestarte nuestro aparato para hacer llamadas- dijo Starfire y la chica la quedó mirando extrañada.

ella quiere decir que nosotros podemos prestarte nuestro teléfono.

se los agradecería mucho- dijo suspirando la chica.

¿Cuánto nos das por nuestro teléfono- dijo chico bestia con los ojos en forma de signo peso.

CHICO BESTIA- todos lo miraron con cara de odio.

La chica se acercó al teléfono y comenzó a marcar muchos números.

¿Alo? Mamá hola, sí soy yo Agatha, siento no haber llamado antes…no me retes verás es que tuve un accidente ayudando a una anciana…mamá sí se pero es que unos bandidos le iban a robar todo lo que tenía…esta bien mamá para la próxima no seré buena samaritana- Los titanes escuchaban atentos la conversación- no, no me herí mucho- mintió la chica- sí mamá me ha ido bien en la escuela, en el examen saqué una B+ ¿Cómo que por qué me saqué una b? mamá esa no es mala nota, esta bien estudiaré el triple para la próxima…dame con papá, mamá si se que me quieres y que por eso me exiges…no, no estoy enojada…mamá dame con papá- hubo una pausa todos los titanes se miraban extrañados, especialmente chico bestia que pensaba que la mamá de Agatha debía estar loca para creer que una b era una mala nota.- Papá hola, sí tuve un accidente, no, no es nada grave ¿que cuando pasó? En la vuelta de la escuela a clases. Papá no por favor no, no quiero tener un chofer para que me valla a buscar, solo fue un hecho aislado. Esta bien un chofer estaría bien- dijo resignada la chica- ya les tengo que cortar, envíales muchos saludos a los abuelos y dile a Anne que gracias por la película. Si yo también te quiero. Adiós. No papá no creo que la película sea demasiado ruda para mi…sí la nana se ha portado genial, ya papá debo cortar Adiós.

tus padres son un poco exigentes y sobre protectores- dijo chico bestia

sí, pero lo hacen porque me quieren- dijo tratando de sonreír la chica- bueno creo que es mejor que me valla, ya he estorbado mucho, cuando llegué la cuenta telefónica me mandan el recibo, no creo que salga muy barata la llamada a Londres- la chica tomó asiento en el sillón y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Cuando tomó el libro se detuvo un poco a leerlo. En ese minuto a Raven le dio la impresión de conocerla y una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, la torre titán estaba flotando en un río de lava. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, para sacar ese horrible pensamiento. Cuando volvió en sí la chica ya se dirigía a la salida.

De verdad agradezco mucho que me hayan atendido, ¿les debo algo por eso- Chico bestia sintió el deseo de decir algo, pero al sentir una mirada en la nuca recapacitó.

No, no fue nada- dijo Cy

bueno Gracias que estén bien- la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

¡¡¡Cy olvidaste pedirle la película- dijo saltando el chico bestia

como que yo lo olvidé, tu fuiste quien lo olvidó- dijo enojado Cy

Le agradezco a los dos por haber olvidado la película, pensé que tendría que verla- dijo Raven olvidándose totalmente de su visión.

vamos Rae, tu olvidaste pedirle el libro- dijo mofándose chico bestia.

ya lo había terminado- sentenció Raven y se sentó en el sillón a leer nuevamente el libro de Azarath.

Se sintieron unos cuantos golpes en la puerta.

debe ser la pizza que pedí antes de que saliéramos a luchar, esta vez me niego a pagarla, supuestamente deben llegar en media hora. Aún así cuando les sea difícil cruzar hasta la torre- Dijo Chico bestia abriendo la puerta.

En la puerta estaba parada sonriente Agatha.

¿que haces aquí- dijo sorprendido chico bestia

Lo que pasa es que esto es una isla y no sé como salir de aquí- dijo simplemente la chica.

se nos habia olvidado eso, bueno te llevaremos a tu casa.- dijo Robin y todos los titanes se subieron al auto T que por una vía submarina llegó a la ciudad. Agatha les indicó donde se encontraba su casa, llegaron a los departamentos más caros de Jump city y ahí en la suite vivía Agatha. Esta los hizo subir, para servirles un vaso de jugo, té de hierbas en el caso de Raven.

La casa de Agatha era preciosa, un departamento muy lujoso, dentro habían montones de cosas interesantes de diversos países. Muebles muy vanguardistas y caras alfombras.

Tomen asiento- Dijo Agatha mientras preparaba las bebidas.- Creo que no me he presentado formalmente, yo se quienes son ustedes, pero para ustedes debo ser solo un nombre. Agatha me puso mi madre, pero la mayoría me dice Gaty- sirvió las bebidas.

¿por qué vives sola- preguntó Starfire

es que mis padres lo desearon así- contestó Agatha

eso es extraño ¿no les gustaría estar contigo- preguntó el chico bestia.

es que sus trabajos están en Londres y yo aquí vine a estudiar- dijo un tanto melancólica- Mi madre estudió en la misma escuela a la que voy yo.

¿Quién es Anne- preguntó imprudentemente el chico bestia. Agatha parecía sorprendida.

¿Cómo sabes de Anne- dijo suspicaz.

es que yo… vi el nombre en un papel sobre la película.

Anne es un amigo

¿amigo? pensé que era nombre de mujer

lo es, es un apodo que le decimos, en verdad se llama Roger.

Raven que nunca se sentía a gusto con gente nueva se excusó para ir al baño y Agatha le indicó donde quedaba y pasivamente caminó hasta el final de un pasillo. En el pasillo había innumerables fotografías, todas parecían de sesiones fotográficas ninguna estaba simplemente tomada cada una de ellas tenía un enfoque muy correcto, en la mayoría de ellas salía Agatha con sus padres…bueno por lo menos Raven creía que eran sus padres. En otras salís Agatha sola y en otras con un chico que supuso era Roger. Siguió caminando hasta el final del pasillo, contemplando las fotos. Una de ellas le llamó la atención en ella salía la ¿madre? de Agatha con unos 18 años junto con una chica de unos años menos, con el cabello color lavanda. Otra visión vino a la cabeza de Raven. Esta vez su padre destruía toda la ciudad y ella que no hallaba que hacer se encontraba desesperada. Llevaba el cabello hasta las caderas y tenía marcas en todos los brazos, corría por todas partas, pero su padre estaba siempre detrás de ella.

Remeció nuevamente la cabeza, desde aquel día de su cumpleaños andaba muy sensible, todas las visiones se le venían a la cabeza si hasta podía sentir aún las sucias manos de Slade apretándola fuerte. Era una sensación repugnante. Entró a la sala de baño. Era una sala muy linda y blanca. Llegó hasta el lavamanos se miró al espejo, tenía un aspecto terrible y no era que le preocupara mucho arreglarse, pero realmente se veía muy deteriorada y es que hace días que no dormía bien. Se sentó sobre un canasto que había en el baño para hacer tiempo, no es que Agatha no le cayera bien o le diera mala espina, lo que pasaba es que simplemente últimamente andaba más austera de lo común.

Se levantó y se retiró del cuarto de baño, iba caminando en el pasillo cuando algo le llamó la atención un marco de fotos estaba chueco y de el parecía estar a punto de caer un papel. Se acercó y movió un tanto más el marco con tal de ver que había detrás. De atrás cayó una fotografía de la mujer que estaba junto a la madre de Agatha y junto a ella un bebé recién nacido. Otra visión vino a su cabeza. _Lo sabías la profecía lo dijo, _le gritaba Trigón alterado a Raven. Raven se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos ¿por qué las cosas de la casa de Agatha le traían visiones? ¿Por qué la misma Agatha le daba un aire de familiaridad? Llegó al Living y todos estaban de pie, al parecer solo la esperaban a ella para marcharse. Agatha se despidió de ellos los titanes comenzaron a bajar, pero Raven se detuvo y miró fijamente a la dueña de casa.

¿por qué te sientes tan desdichada- dijo con voz de pregunta- ¿no lo tienes todo- Raven siguió caminando dejando a Agatha sorprendida. En verdad Raven no la había reflexionado antes, solo lanzó la pregunta, pero de verdad le parecía que Agatha no apreciaba lo que tenía: unos padres que se preocupaban por ella, dinero, amigos, estudios. Y ella que no tenía absolutamente nada a excepción de amigos…amigos que no tendría en un tiempo más. _Maldita profecía, _dijo mentalmente Raven y se juntó con los demás titanes.

rayos Cy, olvidaste pedir la película de nuevo- dijo enfadado Chico bestia.

Agatha se sintió conmovida al cerrar la puerta ¿acaso lo tenía todo?. Un picoteo la sacó de sus reflexiones. Un cuervo negro con los ojos castaños la miraba impaciente desde la ventana. Con mucho cuidado Agatha dejó pasar al cuervo y le acarició la cabeza.

tanto tiempo sin verte Nevermore ¿traes noticias de Arella- dijo despacio Agatha

**Hola para los que ya me conocen y para los que no también, este es mi segundo Fic ya me di cuenta que este capítulo es un tanto lento, pero realmente es necesario. La presentación de Agatha desatará una serie de sucesos que podrán solucionar muchos problemas, aunque ella no tiene poderes.**

**¿Pero de donde conocerá Arella? ¿Es normal que una chica tan encantadora como Agatha reciba un cuervo? ¿Verán alguna vez El ataque de los zombis mutantes que chorrean sangre VIII? ¿Por qué Roger es Anne? **


End file.
